This study will evaluate the effects of inhalation of the oxidant air pollutant ozone on rat and rabbit lung subcellular utilizing a number of potentially sensitive parameters of toxicity. These parameters include: 1) Lipid peroxidation. 2) Microsomal cytochrome P-450 and benzpyrene hydroxylase levels. 3) Protein sulfhydryl levels. 4) Native protein fluorescence. 5) Response of 1-anilino-8-naphthalene sulfonic acid fluorescene to divalent cations. Additional studies will assess the biochemical basis for the observed effects and will evaluate the combined effect of ozone and nitrogen dioxide on these parameters. The experimental design will include dose response studies aimed at obtaining information of use in determing appropriate air quality standards for humans breathing these pollutants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldstein, BD and McCongagh, EM: Spectrofluorescent detection of in vivo red cell lipid peroxidation in patients treated with diaminodiphenylsulfone. J. Clin. Invest. in press, 1976. Wildman, JM, Freedman, ML, Rosman, J and Goldstein, BD: Benzene and lead inhibition of rabbit reticulocyte heme and protein synthesis: Evidence for additive toxicity of these two components of commercial gasoline. Res. Commun. Chem. Pathol. Pharmacol., in press, March, 1976.